Jabba's Realm
Product Description Imperial reprisals have swept the galaxy, targeting not just the Rebels, but their families and loved ones as well. In desperation, you and a team of other Rebel operatives have gathered as many refugees as you can in hopes of shepherding them to safety in the Outer Rim. Your escape is discovered, however, and you’ve been shot down on Tatooine. Here, the power of the Empire is not as strong as elsewhere—but that doesn’t mean you’re out of danger. This is the domain of Jabba the Hutt, and you’ll need to play by his rules if you want to survive. Jabba’s Realm is a new expansion for Imperial Assault that offers a wealth of new content for your campaigns and skirmishes. You’ll find an entirely new full-length campaign that challenges you to survive among the desert wastes and criminal underworld of Tatooine, even as new skirmish missions invite you to battle in the Nal Hutta Borderlands or around the fabled Pit of Carkoon. Eighteen new double-sided map tiles evoke the opening scenes of Return of the Jedi, giving you access for the first time to Jabba’s palace, his pleasure barge, and iconic locations like the sarlacc pit. Meanwhile, sixteen brand-new plastic figures offer new warriors and heroes for the Imperials, Rebels, and Mercenaries, even as new Command cards, Deployment cards, Agenda cards, and Class cards give you countless ways to customize your game. With characters like Jabba the Hutt, the Rancor, and Luke Skywalker as a Jedi Knight joining the game, this expansion draws you into the Star Wars saga like never before. Included Components Miniatures Rebel / Mercenary * Onar Koma * Shyla Varad * Vinto Hreeda Imperial * Jet Troopers (x4) Mercenary * Weequay Pirates (x4) * Gamorrean Guards (x4) * Rancor Hero Sheets * Onar Koma * Shyla Varad * Vinto Hreeda Deployment Cards Rebel * Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight) * Alliance Ranger Imperial * Jet Trooper (x2) * Jet Trooper (Elite) * Captain Terro Mercenary * Onar Koma * Shyla Varad * Vinto Hreeda * Gamorrean Guard (x2) * Gamorrean Guard (Elite) * Weequay Pirate (x2) * Weequay Pirate (Elite) * Rancor (Campaign) * Rancor (Skirmish) * Jabba the Hutt (Campaign) * Jabba the Hutt (Skirmish) * Indentured Jester (Skirmish Upgrade) Companion Cards * Pit Droid * Salacious B. Crumb Command Cards * Stimulants * Toxic Dart * Glory of the Kill * Pickpocket * Run for Cover * Tools for the Job * On the Lam * Extra Protection * Bladestorm * Draw! Missions Story Missions * Trespass * Hostile Negotiations * Overcharged * Trophy Hunting * Turf War * Moment of Fate * Dangerous Allies * From All Sides * Almost Home * Execute the Plan * Mutiny * Storming the Palace Side Missions * Perilous Hunt * Born from Death * A Hero's Welcome * Extortion Skirmish Missions * The Pit of Carkoon ** Desert Dangers ** Battle for the Khetanna * Nal Hutta Borderlands ** Enemy of my Enemy (Four Player Team Battle) ** Border Dispute (Four Player Free-For-All) Agenda Sets * Guild Hunters ** Shoot First ** Call Your Shot ** Abandon Contract * Persistence ** Snap Fire ** No Rest for the Weary ** Jetpacks Imperial Class Decks * Hutt Mercenaries * Nemeses Reward Cards * Rebel ** Desperado ** Haymaker ** Mandalorian Heritage * Imperial ** Bred for War Item Cards Tier 1 * Bacta Pump * Emergency Injector * Hand Cannon Tier 2 * Bolt Upgrade * Double Vibrosword * Energized Hilt Tier 3 * Admiral's Uniform * Modified Energy Cannon * Ryyk Blades Supply Cards * Flash Bomb * Painkillers * Pit Droid Condition Cards * Weakened (x4) * Hidden (x4) Other * Double-sided map tiles (x18) * Bounty tokens (x4) * 6 Ally & Villain tokens * 10 Condition tokens * 2 Companion tokens Ally/Villain Packs The following are the individual figure packs which were released at the same time as Jabba's Realm: * Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight Ally Pack * Alliance Rangers Ally Pack * Captain Terro Villain Pack * Jabba the Hutt Villain Pack Category:Expansion Category:Wave 8 Category:Jabba's Realm